Taurus
Taurus "The Golden Bull" is a Celestial Spirit that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. He is a pervert and wields a large axe and doesn't use magic in battle. Appearance Taurus looks like a giant, well built bull covered by a patched coat. The only thing he wears, they are blue underpants, belt with a buckle in the shape of a bull's head and he, of course, has an earring in his nose and a bell on his neck. His chest is crossed by a belt with a scabbard on his giant axe. Personality Taurus is an extremely perverse and fun loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner. Taurus tends to comment about Lucy's breasts (or all body in anime) and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body. When he saw Erza's strict and personality (when she was actually punishing one of thieves) he asked her to punish him as well. History Currently is unknown when and where Lucy gained his Key. She has it from beginning of the series. Still in anime it was shown that they made a contract on a meadow with cows. Taurus promised that he will always protected Lucy (and her body of course). Synopsis Macao arc Taurus is summoned to battle a Vulcan that took over Macao Conbolt's body. He immediately flirts with Lucy complementing her "udders" until he hears the Vulcan call Lucy "his". Enraged by the disrespect to his master, Taurus charges but he is kicked by Natsu Dragneel who didn't know he was a friend. Later, he saves the gang from falling to their deaths. Galuna Island arc Taurus is summoned again to fight Sherry, but Sherry takes control of him and he happily does as he is commanded to do: "Strip Lucy" (In the anime, she told him to kill Lucy). Lucy then sends him back to the Celestial Plane. This is the first time Lucy can perform Force Gate Closure, a technique used by Stellar Spirit Mages to forcefully send their summoned Stellar Spirits back to their world. Fighting Festival arc Taurus is briefly used by Lucy, along with Cancer and Sagittarius, to stop the Naked Mummy Guild from robbing the Merchant Guild in Acalypha. This minor summon may be the only exception to Taurus's losing streak when facing opponents. Oración Seis arc During the battle with Angel, Lucy summons him after Loke was defeated. However Gemini, who could read their opponent's hearts and exploit their weakness, turned into Lucy and flashed him. This prompts Taurus's perverted nature and causes him to be easily defeated. Edoras arc Lucy summons Taurus to punch through a blocked entrance leading into the Royal Palace. Lucy also summons him first against Byro. Taurus comments on Lucy's clothes again, claiming they are awesome. Byro and Coco are amazed by this, being from Edoras and not knowing of Celestial Magic. Byro quickly uses flame liquid on Taurus when he runs towards him. Taurus is knocked out, so Lucy summons Virgo. Magic and Abilities Two Bladed Axe: Taurus' preferred weapon is a giant two-bladed axe, with Taurus' strength it becomes a powerful weapon. ''Rampage: Taurus sends out a small earthquake towards his opponent by splitting the ground with his Axe, whether the extent of this power is base on Taurus's physical capability or involving magic is uncertain . Trivia *Her quote when summoning him is: "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!", as seen in the Chapter 3, when she first summons him but when lucy summon taurus against sherry at galuna island the qoute is "open:venus gate:taurus!! *A possible early version of Taurus was unused sketch of a monster in Hiro Mashima's previous work, Monster Soul. *Taurus tends to comment about Lucy's breasts whenever he is summoned. *In the anime, it is shown that Taurus apparently made a contract with Lucy at a farm. *The original concept of Taurus was supposed to be silent, but prideful of his strength. ''Fairy Tail manga, Super Supplement *Taurus can be summoned on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 4 Celestial Spirit Profile *Taurus is the only entirely anthropomorphic animal Celestial Spirit, Aquarius does not count, for only half of her body is animal. *Taurus is Lucy's third Ecliptic Celestial Spirit, since Aquarius and Cancer originally belonged to her mother Layla, before they were passed into her possesion. He was also the first gold key, she obtained in her journey. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male